This invention relates to a rain gutter and will have application to a one-piece gutter trough and cover which is detachably secured to a roof attached mounting clip.
Heretofore, most rain gutters included open tops and were secured to a building by driving nails transversely through the gutter into the building to support. Some gutters have included a removable top cover piece which included openings for preventing entry of leaves and other debris into the gutter. Examples of such gutters are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,436,878; 3,950,951; 4,241,548; 4,411,110; and 4,447,994.
Other gutters have been constructed which are detachably secured to clips which are fastened under the roof shingles. Examples of such gutters are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,343,461; 3,098,322; 3,612,453; 3,809,347; and 4,195,452.